wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacklight
Jacklight '''is a member of the Ambassadors. Appearance Jacklight wears a royal purple dress shirt and a grinning mask (like a jack-in-the-box). Abilities and Powers Jacklight is capable of creating globes of light that grow as they fly, then stop in mid-air at planned areas. The orbs have a space-warping effect, some causing accelerating motions in the general area. This can extend into certain types of energy as well.Jacklight was launching forth the miniscule orbs of light, each growing as it traveled before stopping in mid-air. Each warped space around it, accelerated movement, enhanced the output of certain forms of energy. Where one of his lights was set next to a wall, it redirected one running duplicate into a wall. Another, closer to the ground, swung a Spree that stepped over it into the ground face first.far. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 The area that the orbs effect may be based on their size. Regardless the orbs are restricted in the area they affect.Jacklight '''Creates orbs of light that redirect movement in immediate vicinity The Ambassadors - ParahumanList, Bolded edit by WildbowA compound bow. I already knew which power she was using next. Imp had sabotaged the gun, jamming the ammo feed, but she hadn’t been able to get at the bow. It was massive when fully unfolded, nearly six feet long, not counting the extra length as part of the curve. Large enough that it required superhuman strength to draw. Less than a year ago, Butcher had been known as Quarrel, and as Tattletale told it, Quarrel had used a much smaller version of that same bow to kill Butcher Thirteen in a drawn-out fight in New York. Regent wasn’t in fighting shape. My bugs weren’t able to move fast enough to reach her. Ligeia wasn’t in a position to hit her with water, and Jacklight’s orbs didn’t reach nearly that far. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Further they did not showcase the ability to distinguish between allied and adversarial targets, and their effects may well increase over time.It took her a second each time she switched from creating water to drawing it in. Clones slipped through the gaps in the defensive line as she changed gears. “Rachel!” I gave the order. Before Jacklight’s power makes it impossible to go further or more slip through. Her responding whistle cut through the night. Bentley and three more dogs were released, charging forward, leaping over our defensive line to crash into a sea of duplicates. The duplicates were now too closely packed together to even fall down, and were literally climbing over top of one another. The dogs stumbled or slipped as the Jacklights tugged at one or two of their legs, then proceeded to tear their way through the crowd.far. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 History Background Like all Ambassadors, he was an normal, if accomplished, individual recruited by Accord.Citrine lifted the file folder, opened it and handed me a set of pages, neatly stapled. The entire thing was high-resolution, complete with a picture and lines of text in labeled boxes. Much of it was neatly censored with black bars. A young man, in his mid twenties, his hair immaculate, parted to one side, wearing a high quality business suit. ‘Kurt’, last name censored. Date of birth censored. Age twenty-five. The next page was more details. Personality tests, psychiatric tests, GPA in middle school and high school, post-secondary education, work history. ‘Kurt’ had ascended to the role of head chef at a record pace, returned to school to get a four year education in three years, then started working for Accord. ‘Pam’. Contract lawyer for a major firm, made partner at age twenty-eight, stepped down to work for Accord. ‘Shaw’, ‘Laird’, and ‘Kyesha’ followed the same pattern. “They are going through the vetting process as we speak. Experienced members of Accord’s businesses, on board with his plans, and loyal,” Citrine said. ... “Cauldron,” I said. “Accord’s using Cauldron to empower his employees.” - Excerpt from Imago 21.4 After passing through the rigorous tests set for him, he given a vial that empowered him.The five employees arrived right on time. Satisfactory. He opened the door to his room and invited them in. Three men, two women, immaculate, all in proper business attire. His vetting process was strict, and each step up the ladder required both his invitation and the employee’s acceptance. Each step required them to prove their worth, to face progressively more stress and heavier workloads, and to hold themselves up to his increasingly exacting standards of perfection. It might have made for reality television, if it weren’t for the blood that was shed along the way. Theirs and others. “You are being promoted,” he said. “After tomorrow, you will be my ambassadors, my representatives to the rest of the world.” The displays of emotion were well hidden, but they were there. They were pleased. “That is all.” Wordless, the five marched out of his room. - Excerpt on Interlude 20.y Post-Echidna Jacklight was recruited and given powers by the Ambassadors alongside Lizardtail, Ligeia, Codex, and a fifth recruit. Accord lent him to the Undersiders in exchange for Tattletale's analysis of his powerImago 21.6. During the assault on the Teeth, he used his power to disrupt and redirect the Spree duplicates. When Citrine gave the order, he tried to use his power on Butcher only for Butcher to teleport away before he could do any real damage. When Skitter and Bitch returned and told them of the plan's success, Jacklight slumped over in relief. A better attired Jacklight was among the "firepower" Accord brought to a hostile meeting with the Undersiders.Jacklight, with a deep royal purple dress shirt and pocket square, his mask a grinning visage that would be fitting for a child’s jack-in-the-box; - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Vial Cape Category:Blaster Category:Accord's Ambassadors Category:Worm Characters